


A Devil’s Temptation

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-23
Updated: 2009-05-23
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal day in the ghettos turns into a devil’s promise in a so-called Eden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Devil’s Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s is a Studio Gallop production.  
> 

Sometimes flowers grew by the waterfront. It was too polluted in the rest of Satellite for them to survive elsewhere. They were small and lavender in color, and they hung in teardrop-shaped bunches. He didn’t know if they had a name or not, but he referred to them as Weepers. Nothing fancy, but descriptive. He liked to stare out at the ocean while sitting wreathed in the soft scent, hidden by the concrete walls.

He thought about things there. Things to trade for food, places to find spare parts, but mostly he thought about Jack.

Jack was a lot like the Weepers. He was vibrant. He stood out from the asphalt crowd without trying. But like the flowers, Jack wasn’t suited for life in Satellite. The factory city was smothering the blond teen. He needed to escape somewhere cleaner, better. He wanted to go to Neo-Domino City.

The wind combed through his dark hair, tickling the back of his neck with stray strands. It was always refreshing in this spot. The air was smog-free when it came directly from over the sea. He closed his eyes and tried to envision the Neo-Domino that called his companion with a Siren’s Song. The wind would always be clean there because of the air-filters and scrubbers. The buildings weren’t wrapped in a film of filth. There would be no piles of trash scraping the sky.

The next gust brought loose petals to him. They kissed his cheek as they flew by on their own journeys to a new place far from Satellite. Again his thoughts turned to Jack. Just as the petals, Jack was never going to be satisfied with the place of his birth. It didn’t matter who he would leave behind in the process.

A shadow fell over him, bringing with it a coolness that made him shiver. A snort greeted him as he glanced up. “In this place again?”  
“Jack.” The blond could only be seen in silhouette, outlined in gold and white. Jack jumped down from the ledge he was standing on to land on the strip of ground Yusei was occupying. Only a few feet separated them from the lapping waves. His boots kicked up dust until he stopped besides the raven-haired teen.  
“What do you see out here?”  
“Nothing.” Yusei’s eyes turned back to the open expanse of sea. He could feel Jack’s scowl burning into the side of his head.  
“If there’s nothing then what are you looking at?”

Pink petals passed by Yusei’s sight. They came from the shining city in the distance, from a flower he had never seen. He had seen pictures of trees with pink blossoms on trash that came from Neo-Domino, so maybe they came from those. “The wind,” he finally answered.  
“You can’t see wind.”  
“I can see the results.” More pink drifted by, mixing with the lavender.

A hand snatched his arm, yanking him up without warning. Blue eyes narrowed at the blond in irritation, but before he could react, Jack dragged him around the corner of his sitting spot. “Stop staring at nothing and look towards the future!” Jack proclaimed as he pointed a finger towards the impressive skyline of Neo-Domino City. Yusei jerked his arm out of the other male’s grip.  
“I have no desire to go there.” Jack scowled and grabbed both of Yusei’s shoulders.  
“Don’t be stupid! There’s nothing here!”  
“Our friends are here.”

This wasn’t the first time they had this conversation. For the past few weeks, Jack had become increasingly adamant about Neo-Domino. It was like an invisible clock was ticking away in Jack’s ear, making his disposition more irascible by the day.

“Friends...” The word was half growled and half muttered in disbelief. Jack looked like he had wanted to say more but the syllables refused to form on his tongue.  
“Let go, Jack.” Yusei shifted to push off the other teen’s slack hold when those hands suddenly tightened more than they were before and his back is slammed against the rough concrete wall. “Nh!” Insistent lips were smashed to his, sucking out his breath. Yusei was shocked. Jack pulled back after a long moment, violet eyes staring hard into confused blue.  
“You don’t need them.”

Yusei pushed aside his surprise and knocked Jack’s hands from his shoulders. “What the hell are you doing? This isn’t like you!” Yusei stepped forward to get off of the wall, pushing Jack an arm-length away at the same time. There was more land in that area, but there was still the danger of tumbling into the chilled water of Domino Bay.

Under normal circumstances, the two teens were even in a fist fight, but when one or the other focused...  
Jack was focused. He moved faster than Yusei could keep up with. The blonde’s palm rammed into his chest, slamming him back against the wall and pinning him there. Yusei gasped for his lost breath and glared at Jack, eyes questioning and angry. Then the blond did it again, Jack kissed Yusei, stealing the raven teen’s lips with force and passion. “You don’t need them.” Jack’s hand ran over Yusei’s face, fingers touching his brow then across his temple and down his cheek.

Jack had never touched Yusei like this before. It made Yusei’s heart pound behind his ribs and his mouth go dry.

An unfamiliar beeping broke the spell the moment had conjured. A scowl crossed Jack’s handsome vintage as he pulled away. Yusei looked toward Jack’s breast pocket where the sound was coming from. “What is that?”  
“Nothing.” It was a reversal of their earlier conversation.  
“Nothing doesn’t beep.” Jack didn’t reply. Still feeling overwhelmed, Yusei only watched as Jack left.

The wind blew, carrying the pink and lavender petals with it. Yusei had a feeling something was going to happen soon.

Jack’s unexpected advances churned in Yusei’s thoughts as the young man walked around the ghetto that was Satellite. Perhaps he was oblivious, but he had never noticed Jack take any sexual or romantic interest in him before. Yusei wasn’t even sure if he was into guys. His sexuality was never a subject he had given much thought to.

More important, however, was the reason for Jack’s behavior. There had been desperation in his actions, like the raven teen’s want to stay in Satellite had somehow forced Jack’s hand. So what was fueling Jack? What was his motivation to convince Yusei using his own body? “Neo-Domino can’t be that great.” Even the name of the city sounded empty in his ears. Without his friends, what was the point in going there?

‘You don’t need them’ had been Jack’s words. Some instinct told Yusei what Jack had really meant, the true meaning behind his phrasing.  
‘You have me.’

Yusei released a heavy breath and ran a gloved hand through his dark hair. “This is a mess. When did he start thinking like that?” He touched his lips. They were bruised and tingled from those demanding kisses. The thought bothered him as he gradually made his way back to their home in the subway. Why hadn’t he noticed? Jack didn’t hide his feelings, so Yusei must have missed the signs. But now that Jack had played his cards, how should Yusei respond?  
What, exactly, had those kisses meant?

It was quiet when he got to the bottom of the stairs. It was odd and out of place. Neither the television or radio was on, no one was carrying a conversation, there were no sounds of tinkering.

“Seems everybody went to bed early.” Yusei’s eyes turn to Jack, who was stepping from the shadows.  
“All of them?”  
“Yeah. Guess they played too hard today.” Yusei didn’t like the look in Jack’s amethyst stare. He also noticed that his D-Wheel was prepped to be ridden.  
“What have you done, Jack?”  
“Nothing. They’re all sleeping like I said. Mind joining them?”  
“What?” Yusei noticed the presence behind him too late. Large arms grabbed him and held a mask to his face. He felt woozy and lightheaded the moment he pulled in a breath. “Jack?”

The blond came close, fingers brushing raven strands from Yusei’s brow. “Rest for now. When you wake, we’ll be in a better place.” The smaller male couldn’t argue as he passed out from the gas.

It felt like hours had past when Yusei regained consciousness. He had a headache on top of mild fatigue, but he forced himself to sit up. He was on a bed. The mattress wasn’t lumpy or broken like he was used to, and the sheets weren’t threadbare. There were fresh tatami mats on the floor and flowers he didn’t recognize sat in a vase on the bedside table. Yusei also noticed that his jacket, gloves and boots were missing. “Where...?”  
“I said you would wake up in a better place.” Jack was standing by a wall made of glass. There was a panoramic view of the ocean, and in the distance Satellite could be seen with its dark cloud and tall smokestacks soaked in the orange glow of sunset.

Yusei scowled and jumped off the bed. “What have you done?”  
“I brought you to the future. Our future.” Jack beckoned Yusei forward. “Come see it.” He smirked. “It won’t bite.” The raven’s teen mood grew darker, but he walked over to look.

The sight was breathtaking, but it didn’t change his mind. “I’m going home.” Jack grabbed his shoulders, a nasty habit the blond seem to be developing.  
“You are home! Satellite is just a garbage dump!” Yusei knocked Jack’s hands off and threw a punch that cuffed Jack on the jaw. More of a warning strike than a real attack.

Jack rubbed his chin and glared daggers. “What’s wrong with you?” he growled.  
“I’m going home.” Blue eyes snap wide. Pink petals were flying by, a whole cloud of them blanketing the sky. He had never seen so many!

A smirk stretched back across Jack’s lips. The tall male walked around Yusei to stand behind him, his mouth slanted at Yusei’s ear. “They’re called Sakura.” Fingertips trailed over Yusei’s jaw line. “Stay a while and you can see them on the branch.” The raven teen pushed the hand away, but Jack only grabbed his in return. “It won’t hurt anyone.” Then he claimed his companion’s lips.

The kiss was more demanding than last time. It was hotter, needier. A hand was pushed up under his shirt and felt over the heated skin of his chest. Yusei was pulled back against Jack’s taller frame where he could feel something hard pressing against the small of his back.

Yusei panted when the kiss was finally broken. His blood was burning in his veins, and his pants were becoming increasingly constrictive. He opened his eyes and found violet staring back. “Two weeks. No, one week. I’ll convince you to stay in one week.” The conviction in Jack’s voice was almost enough to crumble Yusei’s will.  
“And if not?”  
“That won’t happen.”  
“I won’t accept that.” Egyptian blue eyes had darkened into navy, but were still clear and calm.

A familiar beeping interrupted them. Jack visibly reigned in his temper and released Yusei. “One week.” He walked towards the door, pulling a cell phone out of his pocket.  
“What devil has you, Jack?” The blond paused, his shoulders shaking in laughter.  
“Devil? What makes you think the devil isn’t me, Yusei?” Amethyst stared back, gleeful and taunting. Then the beep started up again. “One week.” Jack left, leaving Yusei alone in the huge room.

The young man sat on the bed and took deep breaths to cool his body. The situation ran through his head but nothing new popped out at him. Yusei flopped onto his back and gazed out the window at the troves of passing Sakura. There weren’t any lavender petals mixed with them. Maybe Neo-Domino didn’t have Weepers.

“One week, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
